elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ustengrav
The tomb is an underground area where bandits appear to have been living, located directly east of Folgunthur, northeast of Morthal, and southeast of Solitude. If Hearthfire has been installed, it is directly south of Windstad Manor. History Ustengrav is the burial site of Jurgen Windcaller, the mortal progenitor of the Way of the Voice. Sublocations Ustengrav Depths When going there for the first time, bandits and necromancers are fighting each other. If one travels through this, one will find a door to Ustengrav Depths. The depths have level varied enemies (mostly Skeletons and some Draugr) and at the base of the depths next to a waterfall one will find a Word Wall that will give a part of the Become Ethereal shout. Quests The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Arngeir sends the Dragonborn on a final task to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from Ustengrav, Jurgen Windcaller's burial site. A Dragon Soul can be gained if the horn is placed on his tomb after this quest. Notable items *''Mystery of Talara, Book II'' (Restoration): in a circular room with many urns. *Leveled Shield to the right after the first clear glimpse of the scenic waterfall room in Ustengrav Depths. *Word Wall - Become Ethereal *Leveled Spell Tome in a chest in a room behind the throne where the Horn should have been. Trivia *The path will be blocked off by a cave in if one visits Ustengrav before the quest requiring one to do so. It appears the Necromancers are using the Bandits to dig it open. *This dungeon is not clearable, and so it does not get tagged "Cleared" on the world map. Storage for this dungeon is safe as there is no respawn. *Behind the waterfall by the Word Wall there is a chest guarded by a leveled Draugr. *The rocks surrounding the Thu'um altar contain precious minerals such as gold, silver and corundum. They can be found on a series of ledges attached to the opposite wall. *There is also a hidden room behind the small "Skeleton Court Room". (The place where one enter via a stone walkway going around a pillar). To get there, one has to jump atop the large pillars above and use the "Whirlwind Sprint" shout. *There is a hidden crypt containing a chest in a small room down some stairs to the right just before a long narrow room with three recessed Draugr sarcophagi on the right and a single bridge crossing above. The crypt is accessed via a chain above some candles just to the left of a table covered with gold. *It is very possible that the follower can die, should you have one, because of the sheer number of floor plates there are that shoot flames when stepped on. *There is an Arcane Enchanter in Ustengrav Depths. *'SPOILER' - When Delphine visited Ustengrav to take the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, she appears to have taken a shortcut to the Horn's location, as there are dead leveled Draugr either side of the altar where she left her note to the Dragonborn and the door to the chamber is covered by spider webs. She also left (presumably) all of the loot intact. *When activating the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller when already progressed further into the main questline, the horn is placed on the altar and a Dragon Soul is obtained. Appearances * es:Ustengrav ru:Устенгревde:Ustengrav Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations